Despised
by LittleMissAverage
Summary: *This is before the ninjas were ninjas* What if they were considered outcasts and hated for their powers? What if four girls also controlled elements? No one's going to save someone who's frighteningly different, at least that's what they've learned. Please read, the story is a lot better than the summary! Rated T for language and possible blood, I don't know...
1. Nameless

Chapter One: Nameless

I remember things in pieces. Memories are shards of glass in a whirlpool, spinning around and around until they're nothing but a blur. Everything's vague in details and lacks description. I remember waking up in a strange place, someone saving me, following that person, and other things that don't make sense. Yet there's one thing that I can't remember: my name. Who am I? What happened to me? Questions whirl around like tornados, but I never get answers. Every second that passes in this endless void of darkness I slowly lose more of my memories and myself. It's cold here in the blackness, and I wish I could feel the warmth of light once more.

*Much, Much, Earlier*

My eyes open slowly as a cool breeze lifts my hair, dropping it only moments later. The world around me is luxuriant in vegetation and a stream meanders about twenty feet from where I am. But where am I? I stand up shakily with an exhausted sigh. Wherever I am, I'm so tired from getting here. I stroll along a dirt pathway that cuts through the forest like a long brown snake while pondering over what happened. Oh, that's right, I ran away. After "Mom" yelled at me again and "Dad" nearly killed me I decided to climb out the window and run far, far, away. Then I fell off of a ledge that was really high up and everything after that is a blur. So how had I ended up here?

I find myself in a small village full of farmers and merchants but I hesitate in entering. Will they be like everyone else? After many minutes of consideration I finally decide on going into the village. As I walk slowly through the streets -which are really just dirt roads- I notice some people are staring at me. _It's my eyes and hair, isn't it, _I think with a sigh. I lower my head so they won't see my unusually colored pupils, pull my fishtail braid over my shoulder, and continue walking. When I turn a corner a shadowy figure pulls me into an alleyway and cups a hand over my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here, you freak of nature?!" the figure whispers loudly into my ear.

"Let me go!" I try to yell, but through the hand it sounds more like, "Blaht meh fro!"

The person chuckles lowly. "You've got quite a ransom on your head... but you're actually quite pretty. I'll tell you what, if we have a little... 'fun' then I'll let you go. What do you say?"

I shake my head rapidly, tears welling in my eyes. "No! No! No!" I continue to shout, even though it's muffled by the person's hand.

Suddenly something about the size of a golfball hits my capter in the forehead, leaving him in a daze.

"Leave her alone!" a voice yells.

Is someone... defending me?

The person holding me growls. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the other demon. I guess it makes sense you would stick up for your 'kind'." He spits out the last word as if it's poison in his mouth. Slowly his grip on me loosens, and with a hard shove to the ground I'm freed.

I can now see the person who attacked me and the person who saved me. My attacker is a man in his mid-twenties; he has greasey dark brown hair that's messily kempt, menacing dark brown eyes, and tan skin. He's wearing an outfit that isn't visible beneath his black cloak. My savior on the other hand is pleasent to the eye, with icy blue pupils, short white-blonde hair that stands straight up, and unnaturally pale skin. He's wearing a dirty plain white T-shirt and torn up jeans with old dark blue sneakers. He appears to be my age. My attacker leaves with a scowl and my savior helps me to my feet with a kind smile.

"Th-Thank you," I mumble timidly.

"It is nothing, but you are welcome," he replies. It sounds like he has a very faint British accent.

"Why would you protect me? Don't you know who I am?" I ask confusedly.

He tilts his head slightly. "No. I want to know your name."

"Sorry," I pause for a moment and stare at the dusty ground. "But I have no name."

His icy blue eyes widen in surprise. "How can someone have no name? Didn't your parents give you one?"

"My 'parents' do nothing but call me a monster," I do air quotes with my fingers when saying the word "parents". "That's the only name I've ever known."

"Well what shall I call you then?" he inquires, his voice sympathetic and kind.

"I don't know," I answer plainly, a bit frightened by this unusual kindness. He's probably going to end up hurting me sooner or later, just like everyone else.

"Hmm..." he thinks for a few seconds before continuing. "How about I call you Heisei? It means 'serenity' or 'peace'."

I giggle a little at the irony of going by that name, something I haven't done in so long. "Alright, Heisei it is."

He nods approvingly. "My name is Zane."

Zane, I like that name. Zane, Zane, Zane... Just then I remember what my attacker said before releasing me.

"Zane, what did that guy mean when he said 'your kind'?" I question, twirling my long braided pale blue hair in between my fingers, something I do whenever I'm lost in thought or nervous.

"We are alike you and I. We are both considered 'outcasts' for our strange abilities," he explains.

"You too?" I utter incredulously.

"Yes. I too have the unusual powers people fear and consider dangerous. Perhaps you would like to tell me how you came to be in my village?" Zane suggests.

"Of course. I ran away from home because my 'mom' was yelling at me for the billionth time and my 'dad' tried to kill me... again," I sigh and do air quotes on the words "mom" and "dad".

Zane's eyes widen again. "That's horrible! What kind of parents would do that to their child?"

I shrug sadly. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask them that question."

* * *

I sit with my legs crossed on the carpet in Zane's living room. He lives alone so he assured me it's no trouble to him that I stay. I guess he understands me. That thought alone is enough to make my heart throb. For the first time in my life, someone actually _understands _me. Zane hands me a plate full of warm food that smells delicous. I don't even ask what it is before I start devouring it. I've never had anything this good in my life! My bright turquoise eyes become large with delighted surprise and I continue eating. Once I finish I realize I'm grinning from ear to ear.

I lean back against the wall then look up at a window. The setting sun is visible through the glass. My eyes scan the area around me, which is surprisingly comfy for such a small place. The floors are made of hardwood but plush carpets in varying colors and design are placed in each room. The living room, the place I'm currently in, has a long creme-colored couch, a fireplace, a small coffee table, and two cushioned brown chairs; the rug in this room is navy blue with intricate white swirls. _ It's nice here,_ I think with a faint smile.

"Why don't you sit on the couch? It's more comfortable," Zane offers, patting the spot next to him.

Hesitantly I stand up from my place on the floor and slowly make my way over to the couch. I sit down next to him while keeping enough distance to make it not awkward.

"I still don't understand why you're being so nice," I comment.

"What is there to not understand? You are in need of help so I will help you," he responds.

I stare out the window distantly. "But that's the thing. Everyone else treats me like a creature from hell and you're acting like I'm an innocent kid who just needs to find their way home."

"We are all innocent children at times, some take longer to grow up than others. I believe we haven't quite lived our innocence yet," he states.

This catches me off guard. How can someone so wise be hated so much? While I don't know, I don't know a thing, not even of kindness after a scolding. I don't know the feeling of warmth after the rain. Something about all this just doesn't seem real, as if I'm simply living in a dream. Well, more like nightmare.

"I'm not even dreaming a single dream yet nothing seems real," I mutter, shaking my head.

"I know how you feel..." he trails off.

My gaze turns from the window to him. "Do they call you a monster too?"

"Yes," Zane answers with hints of misery.

A child born with no name and raised in darkness, that's all I am to the world. Heisei is the first name I've ever had, and I'm grateful that someone as kind as Zane gave it to me. I let a sad smile creep onto my face. Maybe I have something to look forward to now.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you like my new story! I got this inspiration from listening to a song called A Tale Of Six Trillion Years And A Night and from reading a super awesome FanFic that was also related to that song! Only it had different characters and a completely different plot, so don't worry I'm not copying! Anyways, I'm in love with this story so please tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions or stuff like that please tell me, I love hearing from you people! Oh, and before I forget, the way to say Heisei's name is like saying Haysay. It's Japanese so... yeah. Enough of my rambling, have a nice day/night/whatever! ;)**


	2. We're Not The Same

Chapter Two: We're Not The Same

(Lynn's POV)

Things in Ignacia have always been quiet. The villagers live average lives, nothing out of the ordinary happens, and it's relatively peaceful. That is, until I decided to stow away here after escaping my captivity.

I form a small sphere of circulating gray air in the palm of my hand and toss it at a group of trash cans. It makes a loud crashing sound and creates a distraction long enough for me to move quickly to my next hiding place. I stick to the shadows as I travel; no one notices the girl with silvery hair and light gray eyes running away from the scene. I snicker to myself at my cleverness, they might think my abilities are a curse but I call it a gift. How would I survive without it?

A small shop called Four Weapons catches my eye, it's relatively empty and a decent distance away from the main part of the village. Perfect. I sprint silently over to the building, soundlessly slip inside, then hide in the corner of the store behind some racks. While I'm planning my next move a boy around my age with spiky brown hair comes into the room, scowling. I grab a dagger off of a shelf behind me just in case. The boy looks down at his arm, which is covered in cuts. I accidentally gasp, and he unfortunately hears it. He whirls around to face my direction, making me clutch the dagger tighter.

"Who's there?" he demands.

I stand up slowly, never losing my grip on the small knife. "Me."

"Who are you?" he asks with curiosity.

"The name's Lynn. What about you spiky?" I respond with a slight grin. Not a happy grin, but a grin that says, "I'm badass."

"I'm Kai. Why the hell are you even here?" the boy, Kai, inquires in a suspicious tone.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt anyone unless they hurt me first. That's like my rule. I'm only here because I needed to get away from the villagers, they're after me," I explain.

Kai raises an eyebrow. "Why are they after you?"

"Meh, I'm just different that's all. Well I think that's enough questions for today, so I guess I'm done here," I reply.

As I make my way to the door I secretly tuck the dagger into my pocket. You never know when you'll need something like that.

"Wait!"

I turn my head to look at him with a bemused expression and stop in my tracks. "Yes Kai?"

"Are you really that different?" he questions, glancing down at his arm.

I observe the cuts on his left forearm with a small frown. "Explain what you mean."

"I'm not entirely the same as those people either, I can... do things that they can't. It's hard to explain really, but what I'm trying to say is what makes you different?" Kai continues.

"I can manipulate an element, if that's what you're asking. So, can you?" I retort.

He nods. "Yeah."

Huh, if he's not kidding then maybe I've found something worth this useless conversation. He doesn't look like he can control his powers very well, though he seems to have potential. He radiates a strong energy, I can feel it in the air around him.

"Where'd those cuts come from? Messing around with sharp objects?" I say the last sentence in an almost teasing way.

"No... there from my dad," Kai answers quietly.

"Your dad?" I echo confusedly.

"He's ashamed that I'm his son so he hurts me. This is just one of the things he does," he states, regaining his irritating arrogance. "It doesn't affect me though."

He might say that, but I can see the despair and confusion in his fiery amber eyes that have a slightly red tint. I cross my arms over my chest with a sigh. I can't let anyone go through that, especially after knowing what some people will do to someone like him.

"Let's leave together," I blurt out.

"What?" he inquires in surprise.

"No one deserves to go through that, so let's go. You don't have to be their prisoner you know," I explain.

Kai stares at me in shock, and after a few brief moments he gives me a faint smile. "Okay. I'll be right back."

He disappears somewhere behind a door in the back of the room then comes back five minutes later carrying a backpack full of stuff.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready," Kai repeats.

I push open the door to Four Weapons and we step out into the crisp air. I form a gentle breeze that tickles our faces playfully, causing us to let out tiny laughs. The world has never seemed so bright.

* * *

**A/N: Chappie 2 is finished! ^_^ I hope you liked it, 'cause I enjoyed writing this one a lot. Lynn is my FAVORITE character in this story, she is so awesome! I love writing her parts so please tell me what you think of her! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow, promise. If not you have permission to kidnap me and force me to write... but please don't. I will be very sad if you do. :'( Anywaaaayyysss... I'm weird! Have a nice day/night/whatever!**


	3. Electricity

Chapter Three: Electricity

(Eden's POV)

My hands fumble to grasp the handles of my bike as I begin to roll it away from the school building. The gravel road is a light gray color and the grass around me is a bright spring green. The vibrant blue sky is littered with fluffy pure white clouds, letting sunlight illuminate the land. I follow the instructions Mom gave me and find myself at a cute little house painted light blue. I lean my bike against a tall oak tree then tentatively knock on the door of the house. My mother and a strange man I don't know open it a moment later and usher me inside.

"I'm so glad you're here darling. Why don't you go take a seat in the other room, okay?" Mom suggests before almost pushing me through an open doorway.

She leaves with the strange man and I turn to see a boy around my age with reddish-brown hair and electric blue eyes staring at me.

"Hello, I'm Eden," I greet him with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Jay," he introduces himself.

I sit down beside him on the couch. "My mother told me to come here after school so she could finish up some work without leaving me alone. Why are you here?"

"My mom and dad want to figure something out. Your mom's helping them... I think," Jay replies.

"I wonder what they want," I comment, pushing a strand of my short leaf green hair out of my face.

"Me too. Hmm... Hey Eden, don't we go to the same school? I think we have third period together," he inquires.

I ponder this for a second. "I think you're right..." Then, as a sudden remembrance comes, I add excitedly, "You're the kid who always blurts out answers and tells jokes!"

"Yep, sounds like me," he laughs.

Just then the power goes out, causing me to jump in surprise. Jay sighs and pulls back the curtains to let in light. Mom, the strange man from before, and a strange woman come rushing in; they all give Jay suspicious looks.

"Sorry!" he apologizes quickly.

I stand up from my seat, my spring green eyes scanning the people around me. They stop on Jay's guilty face. "Did you do that?"

"I-I can explain! See, I don't know why or how but I do weird stuff with electricity. It usually happens when I get really happy, excited, or other big emotions like anger or really freaking depressed. I-"

"Enough Jay," the strange man cuts off the boy's rambling.

"Thank you Ed," Mom pinches the bridge of her nose, as if trying to get rid of a headache.

I glance out the window and see the grass steadily growing longer. I let out a squeal of dismay then run out of the room, hoping to get far away. Mom still doesn't know, not even after all these years, and I wish to keep it that way. With her oblivious and me hiding a secret that could change my whole life. I climb onto my bike, turn it away from the house, then pedal as fast as I can. I can almost feel the trees becoming a few inches taller.

* * *

The next day at third period I sit at my desk with a sigh. I hope he forgot about yesterday... Nope.

"Hey Eden," Jay greets me cheerily.

"H-Hi Jay," I stammer nervously.

"Why'd you leave so early yesterday?" he asks, sounding slightly hurt.

"It's a long story..." I mumble.

"Oh," he pauses for a second. "Was it because of me?"

I look up at him in surprise. "No! Why would you ever think that?"

"Well when most people, actually everyone, learn what I can do they get scared. I just thought maybe you were scared and ran off like everyone else," he explains at lightning speed.

Once my head stops spinning from his words I give him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, I'm not like everyone else. In fact, I think we're more alike than you realize."

"Wha-"

"Everyone take your seats, class is about to begin," our teacher, Mr. Perri, announces.

"Talk to you later, 'kay?" Jay states.

"Alright," I respond then turn to face the front of the class.

I'm not even close to being like everyone else, you'll find that out eventually Jay...

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, like I promised! The only reason I'm updating everyday is because I've already pre-typed these chapter, up to chapter 8 I think. So I have a LOT to get done over spring break! But I don't care, I love writing and I love being able to share my works with all of you! Please review and tell me what you think, and thanks to everyone who has -you know who you are- ;) Have a nice day/night/whatever!**


	4. Sunshine Isn't Always Welcome

Chapter Four: Sunshine Isn't Always Welcome

Strands of yellowish-blonde fall from their loose, messy bun, dangling annoyingly in my face. I swat them away and continue my climb up the mountainside. I'm determined to get to the top and nothing will stop me. Just as I'm about to reach my destination I loose my footing and my hands slip free of their grasp. I prepare for impact with the ground, certain death, but something firm grabs my arm then pulls me up. I sigh with relief once my feet are resting on solid ground. I look around, spotting a boy my age with ebony hair and dark gray, almost black, eyes.

"Thanks for the save," I thank him. "My name's Alexine."

"No problem Alexine. I'm Cole," he answers.

"So what're you doing up here?" I inquire out of curiosity.

He shrugs. "I climb up here to clear my mind."

Okay, he's crazy, he climbs _mountains_ to clear his mind!

"Couldn't you just sit in a quiet place by yourself to clear your head?" I question.

"Doesn't work. Trust me, I've tried," Cole replies.

"Okay..." I trail off, having nothing else to say.

"So why were you climbing Alexine?" he asks me.

"Oh, just to prove I could," I respond simply.

He chuckles slightly. "Alright then." Then out of nowhere he adds, "So you're the strange girl with yellow hair and eyes like the sun?"

I gasp and stare down at my dirty brown leather climbing boots.

"It's fine you know. I've actually wanted to meet you for a while now," Cole continues in a reassuring tone.

"Why?" I question, my eyes never leaving my shoes.

"Because you're like me, a freak to society. We both have those weird 'powers' they think are bad," he replies. When he says the word "powers" he has a bitter tone.

"Sun demon..." I mutter under my breath.

"What?"

"That's what they call me."

"Oh."

We stand in awkward silence for a while before a tiny wispy light dances in front of my vision. I smile sadly and hit it with the back of my hand, sending it drifting towards Cole.

"What is this?" he inquires confusedly.

"Some light thingy, I don't know. It randomly pops up sometimes," I quickly explain in a calm demeanor.

He pokes the light thingy and it bursts into a billion glittering pieces. My sun-colored eyes widen in surprise and awe at this mystic sight of dazzling bright yellow shards whirling around in the air. A childish grin creeps onto my face and I let out a stupid squeal. Cole just chuckles with a grin as well. We both stare at the glowing lights until they eventually fade from existence.

I sigh. "Aw... It's over."

"Just make another one if you're upset," he suggests.

"I... don't know how," I admit, my face heating up.

"Well I can't help you with that," he muses.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until another one appears," I mumble.

The setting sun is breathtaking from up here. The sky is a bright orange streaked with pinks and purples and wispy clouds that look like puffs of cotton candy. I sit down on the ledge of the slope with a content sigh. A moment later he sits down beside me. I don't know, but for now, right now, I think this will do.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like uploading another chapter just because it was already pre-typed and... yeah. Thanks for the continued support and I love every review I get! Please tell me what you think, and everyone who has (you know who you are) I thanks you again! Meeehhh... I'm rambling! Oh flipping well! I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day/night/whatever! **

**Oh, and if you would, please tell me which girl is your favorite. I love all of them but I personally like Lynn the best, her parts are just very amusing to me in later chapters. Thanks! :)**


	5. Heated Arguments

Chapter Five: Heated Arguments

(Kai's POV)

_"Let's leave together." _Her words echo in my head. There's nowhere in this world where I could belong, and yet...

"Kai! Will you just snap out of it already!?" Lynn shouts in my ear.

I glare at the silver-haired girl. "Shut up, I'm just thinking."

"Well I'm tired of being ignored," she mumbles lowly.

"What do you want me to say then?" I question, slightly irritated.

"What do you have to say?" she retorts.

"Nothing," I smirk, much to her annoyance.

Lynn throws her hands up in the air, stomping ahead of me until she's a good distance away. "You're unbelievable! I don't know why I let myself allow you to come with me! That's the last time I feel sorry for anyone!"

I stop walking, she felt sorry for me? Well that's a first.

"Hey Lynn," I start.

"What the hell do you want?" she yells back from about twenty feet away.

"Thanks," I continue simply.

She stops in her tracks and slowly turns her head to look at me with her light gray eyes. "What?"

"I said thanks," I repeat.

"I heard you the first time but I, uh... forget it. You're welcome, now let's move on," Lynn waits for me to catch up then we begin walking again.

We've been walking for a few hours now and it's starting to get dark. I wonder where we're going to stay.

"So what's the plan?" I inquire.

"Plan?" she echos.

I facepalm. "Don't tell me you don't have a plan."

"Well what's your idea, spiky?" she snaps.

"I don't have one, that's why I asked you!" I exclaim.

Great, we just finished an argument and now we're starting a new one. Will this _ever_ end?

"If you're just going to complain the whole time you can go back home, back to the people who don't give a shit about you and call you a monster just because you're different! You won't stop, why won't you stop!? Can't you see I'm just trying to help you!?" Lynn yells furiously.

I stand in stunned silence for a moment before regaining my composure. "I don't know, alright?! Since the time I was born I was treated as a demon child! As if forsaken I received punishment!"

Now it's her turn to stop and stare. After a few seconds she shakes her head. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Okay," I agree lowly.

Lynn pulls out a dagger from her pocket and starts shining it on her tattered navy blue sweatshirt while we walk. I don't question where she got it from but it looks like the one she had in Four Weapons. I wonder if she stole it.

"We keep moving," she blurts out suddenly.

"What?" I say confusedly.

"That's the plan," she pauses shining the iron dagger to look at me. "We keep moving, that way they can't find us."

"Who's 'they'?" I ask, one eyebrow raised.

"The people who want to lock me up and use me for my abilities," Lynn responds nonchalantly.

I open my mouth to speak when she clamps her hand over my mouth.

"No more questions," she gives me a cool look then slowly removes her hand.

There's something about her that's so irritating yet so... amazing at the same time. Her hair shines in the dim lighting from its place in a high ponytail. I don't notice I'm staring at her until I trip over a rock. Luckily I manage to catch myself, though my face burns like fire. Lynn snickers a bit and mutters something inaudible, but she doesn't look at me. The small knife gleams in her hand, catching the pale glow of the rising moon. She seems to be alert and on the watch for something, her eyes darting across the surrounding area.

"They're near..." she mutters in an icy tone.

"Who?" I ask.

"Don't question anything and follow my lead. Wherever I go you follow, got it?" Lynn responds quietly.

"Got it," I repeat.

Just then she grabs my wrist and pulls me over to a small opening in the cliffbase. We dash through various tunnels until we arrive in a cavern-like place.

"This'll do," she comments with an approving smile.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "I told you not to question anything! But if you really wanna know, we're taking shelter here for the night. Even I need a little sleep once in a while." She glances down at my left arm with a frown and something like concern flashes in her eyes. "You're gonna get an infection if you don't treat those wounds properly."

"So what do you expect me to do?" I say in an annoyed voice, it's not like I don't know that already.

"I guess I'll just have to play nurse," Lynn sighs before taking her bag off of her shoulders.

She sifts through its contents for a few minutes while I just stand with a quizzical look. What is she going to do? Finally she takes out a bottle of something, bandages, and a small piece of cloth.

"What are you doing?" I question as she walks over to me with the things in her hands.

"Helping you, stupid. Now sit down," she instructs me.

With a scowl of protest I sit down on the dusty stone ground then Lynn kneels down beside me. She pours some of the contents of the bottle onto the cloth. I open my mouth to say something but she stops me with a quick glare. When the cloth touches my injured forearm I wince in pain.

"What the hell is that stuff?" I try to yank my arm away but she holds it firmly in her grasp.

"It's just peroxide," she replies calmly, continuing to move the cloth gently over my cuts.

Once she's done Lynn wraps the bandages around my forearm up to my elbow and sits back to observe her work.

"How's that spiky?" she inquires with a bemused smile.

"Better," I mumble while staring at the bandage.

She leans against a large rock. "Good. Now don't touch it for a while and _don't _do anything that could open the wounds again. It'll only make things worse."

"How do you know all this stuff?" I ask in amazement.

"You learn a thing or two when you have to take care of yourself your whole life," she shrugs.

"Oh. But why-"

She cuts me off by covering my mouth with her hand again.

"Stop asking questions, if I wanted you to know something I would tell you," Lynn utters.

Silence envelops us as we stare at each other, her hand still on my mouth. I wonder what's going through her mind right now. Just then she drops her hand, gives me a quick peck on the cheek, and gets to her feet without looking at me.

"I'm going to see where the nearest town is," Lynn states plainly before disappearing into the rocky tunnels.

I touch my cheek lightly as if in a daze. Why did she do that?

* * *

**A/N: Well I felt like updating so here it is! I LOVE Lynn so much! She's so epic and it's so fun writing for her! I thought this would show a bit about her personality, 'cause my favorite OC MUST be known! I'm sorry, I ramble a lot, if you haven't noticed. Please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for the support, I hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day/night/whatever (tell me if you read this past midnight, I'll probably laugh but I don't know why).**


	6. Mountain Climbers

Chapter Six: Mountain Climbers

(Cole's POV)

Alexine glances over at me with a tiny grin. We had agreed to meet at the top of the mountain, exactly where we'd first met.

"So why don't I ever see you in town?" she asks curiously.

"I don't really live in town," I reply simply.

"Oh..." she trails off, staring out at the pure blue sky.

"What makes us different?" I suddenly blurt out.

She gives me a confused look. "Huh?"

"Why does everyone think we're different?" I repeat.

"Because we can control elements and they can't," Alexine smiles dryly.

"So?" I scoff.

"Well, they're... scared that we'll hurt them. That's all... I think," she struggles to find the right words for her explanation.

"We wouldn't do that... right?" I inquire.

She shrugs. "There might be others that do. I don't know."

We stand in silence for a moment before she looks down at her phone.

"I gotta go Cole," she states, turning to leave.

"Wait," I reach out and grab her wrist without thinking.

Alexine turns her head to look at me with her luminous sun-colored eyes. "Yes?"

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" I question with a slight blush.

"Of course! But I seriously gotta go before my parents get mad, bye!" she responds before starting her climb down.

I sigh then go over to the other edge of the mountain, staring down at the shimmering ocean. It's so calm and quiet there but the city on the opposite side is bustling with life. I wish I could live in the city with Alexine. I swiftly climb down the side facing the beach and once my feet touch soft sand I take off at a run back to my home. Dad doesn't like me talking to people, that's why he homeschools me. Does Alexine go to a normal school? Maybe I should ask her that tomorrow. When I push open the door of my house I'm immediately greated by Dad, but not in a good way.

"Where the hell have you been!?" he shouts furiously.

I recoil and back up against the door. "I was, um, just climbing the mountain."

"You shouldn't be going anywhere without my permission!" he exclaims.

"You were in the city so I couldn't ask," I point out.

Dad pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales exasperatedly. "Fine. But if you do it again you won't be so lucky, understood?"

I nod vigorously then he leaves the room, muttering something inaudible. I go into my small room and sit down on my bed. My mind wanders to the quirky girl with yellowish-blonde hair and eyes like the sun. She isn't like anyone I've ever met before, and not just because she has powers too. There's something special about her. Something exciting, something fascinating, something beautiful... wait, what? Okay, now I _know _I'm going crazy. But is it really that strange for me to think that? Hmm...

A gentle breeze tugs at me lightly while I wait for Alexine atop the mountain. A few minutes later she hops up onto the ledge beside me. A sheer black scarf wrapped around her neck flutters in the wind, giving her an elegant appearance.

"Hi Cole, how are you?" she greets me.

"Fine," I smile in response. "What about you?"

"I'm just like I usually am, tired, hungry, and slightly insane," Alexine replies in a toying tone.

I chuckle. "Okay... I can understand the tired and hungry parts but 'slightly insane'?"

"What's so unbelievable about that?" she questions.

"I'm pretty sure you're more than 'slightly' insane," I joke.

She fakes a hurt face then we both start laughing. After some time we finally stop but we keep grinning idiotically.

"I agree, I'm pretty freakin' weird," she comments.

"Aw, you're not that bad. Sometimes it's good to have some weirdness," I argue.

"_Some_ weirdness, not a whole pile of strange!" she persists.

We laugh again at this. Somehow everything seems better whenever she's around, like I'm not as miserable as I think. I guess that's what friends do, right? Though I wouldn't know since I've never had a friend before...

"Cole, are you alright? You zoned out for a second," Alexine inquires out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer with a faint smile.

She stares out at the ocean, her eyes widening in awe. "That's so... beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" I agree.

"I wonder what it's like..." she whispers in a voice like silk.

"You mean you've never been to the beach?" I ask incredulously.

"N-No," she stutters from embarrassment.

Suddenly an idea forms in my mind. "Well that's going to change. Tomorrow wear your swimsuit underneath your clothes and meet me here, same place same time. Alright?"

"Alright," Alexine responds.

We smile at each other. I can't believe she's never been to the beach. Now I just have to convince Dad to let me go...

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! I really like this story and I hope you do too, it means a lot to me to have your support. Please tell me what you think and if you have suggestions I will gladly listen because whatever you have in mind will only help me make my story better! I think Alexine is my 2nd favorite to write so this chapter was pretty good... I hope. I hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day/night/whatever!**


	7. Intriguing

Chapter Seven: Intriguing

(Zane's POV)

Heisei rests peacefully on the couch, her breathing slow and steady and her eyelids flutter while she sleeps. Morning light filters in through the window, illuminating the small living room. I consider waking her up but decide against it. She deserves some sleep. I walk to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for when she does wake up, now what should I make? How about pancakes and bacon? Yes, that should do. I begin cooking the food, which fills the house with a wonderful scent. After some time I hear a mumble come from the living room and I smile to myself, looks like she's awake. The frail figure of Heisei appears in the doorway; her eyes are fogged with drowsiness and strands of her pale blue hair stick out of her fishtail braid.

"Good morning Heisei," I greet her cheerily.

"Morning Zane," she responds, still half asleep.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask as I scoop two pancakes and three slices of bacon onto a plate then hold it out to her.

"Yes. Thank you," Heisei accepts the offered food but doesn't move.

"Is something wrong?" I inquire worriedly.

"N-No, I just, um, I... I'm just waiting for you," she stammers.

"Oh, well-" I place the same amount of food onto my plate. "-let's sit down, shall we?"

We walk to the dining room which is basically part of the living room and sit down at the table. Heisei eats shyly though I can tell she is very hungry. I wonder why that is...

"So where are you from Heisei?" I question in an attempt to start a conversation.

"A small city not too far from here... I think. I'm not sure how far it is, all I remember is I fell off of a ledge and woke up in the forest on the outskirts of town," she explains.

"I see. Why do your parents do those things to you?" I wonder.

Heisei shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "They think I'm some kind of demon since I have these... abilities. It's not my fault I can move the water. It's not my fault I'm different. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! I don't know the feeling of warmth, yet I'm truly cold! Why is it that I'm like this?"

"If I knew I would tell you," I answer in a soothing tone.

I put my hand reassuringly on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. Heisei just looks at me with pleading turquoise eyes. Eyes full of fear, pain, and misery. I frown upon seeing these conflicted emotions, no one should feel such things.

"No one cares about a girl with no name and a past full of darkness," she mutters lowly.

"That is not true. I care about you, and you are no longer nameless," I disagree.

She stares at me for a moment before a very faint sad smile creeps onto her delicate face. "Thank you."

"For what?" I tilt my head slightly in confusion.

"For kindness," Heisei replies.

Isn't being kind just the right thing to be? It's not a thing someone can be thanked for, is it? She giggles a bit at my perplexed expression.

"Someday you'll understand Zane. Someday we'll both understand," she states before getting up, grabbing her now empty plate, and walking to the kitchen.

Such a strange person, yet so fascinating. She's left me utterly bewildered even though she merely said a few words. How can someone who's learned so little be so intriguing? And what did she mean by "a past full of darkness"? I sigh then stand up as well, there will be answers to my questions eventually. Or at least, I hope there will.

* * *

**A/N: This was... interesting. I don't know, I was kinda clueless on what to write for this but at least now you know Heisei's element, if you hadn't already figured it out. I hope you're enjoying the story, because I really do love writing it and I just want to know if it's actually good. Trust me, things will get really intense later on in the story. Once again, I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day/night/whatever!**


	8. Nice By Nature

Chapter Eight: Nice By Nature

(Jay's POV)

I now have something to look forward to at school, it's third period. For the past three days I've been hanging out with Eden during that class and it's actually been really nice. She's probably the kindest person I've ever met and wouldn't hurt a thing. She also seems to really like nature.

"Hey Eden!" I call as I run towards her in the courtyard.

She looks over her shoulder at me with a small smile. "Hi Jay."

"Whatcha doing?" I inquire, glancing at the little pink and white flower in her hand.

"Oh, I'm just looking at the scenery. The flowers are so beautiful in the springtime," Eden sighs wistfully.

A light breeze blows leaves into the air; they swirl around us before falling neatly to the ground. Eden's spring green eyes sweep across the plants around her, and I swear they grow just a bit. Did that bush just wave at me!? Calm down Jay, you're just overreacting, right? Right?

"Are you alright?" she asks me.

"Y-Yeah, of course," I reply. I think the lamps on the building just flickered...

"Well okay then..." she trails off, staring down at the flower.

"Are you okay?" I question, slightly worried because of her unusual quietness.

"I'm fine," she answers in a silky voice.

"You're not usually this quiet," I point out. "Is something on your mind?"

"Just the normal thoughts," Eden responds.

"Which are...?" I prompt her to finish by moving my hands around in a stupid gesture.

She sighs again, though not as wistful this time. "It's nothing really. You shouldn't be concerned about me Jay, and my mother probably wants to see you anyways. I think she's on to something, or so I've heard."

I try to hide my disappointment but with little success. "Oh. Uh, I guess so but... are you coming?"

"Why?" she inquires.

"I-I don't know, it's just, um, better when you're there," I stutter like an idiot. God, why is it so hard to speak? _SPEAK!_

"A-Alright," she mutters, light pink tinting her cheeks.

Just then the buds on a bush in front of us bloom into glistening blossoms, causing Eden to gasp. Panic fills her eyes and a look of horror flashes across her face, while I just jump and yell out something in surprise.

"Oh no..." she whispers then turns to run.

As quick as lightning I grab her wrist, holding her in place. "Eden, what's the big deal? You don't have to run away from flowers."

"But I did that!" she exclaims. Once she realizes what she said she clamps her free hand over her mouth, bright-green eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" I question confusedly.

Eden stares down at her shoes, which are just plain black flats. "... I-I can... make nature grow... or move if I want... and sometimes... when I don't." Her voice is like a spring breeze blowing gently throughout the courtyard.

"So... you're like me?" Full realization dawns on me just then, my electric-blue eyes widening.

"Well yes, just with nature instead of electricity," she mumbles lowly.

"This is great!" I exclaim. "No wonder you-"

"This is _not _great Jay!" Eden shouts, startling me. I've never heard her raise her voice before.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I don't want to be like this!" she replies.

I give her a strange look that says, "Really?". "You think _I _want to be like this?"

"You never complained," she mutters quietly.

"Neither did you," I retort matter-of-factly.

She stares down at her shoes again and says nothing. I wonder if I was too mean. Well, it isn't my fault I ramble on like an idiot a lot and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm going home," Eden states plainly before whirling around and walking briskly away.

Okay, I think I screwed up. Should I go after her? What do I say? What do I _do_? I sigh in frustration, well now I feel stupid.

* * *

**A/N: I really have no reason for not updating, but I feel like this story isn't really as good as my other one so I want to work on the other one more. I don't know though, it kinda depends on what the viewers think. If you think I should, well, continue this story please tell me and I promise I will. If not, oh well. I won't mind either way.**

**~Have a nice day/night/whatever!**


End file.
